transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Board Archive
M-Decepticon faction board post, Sun Dec 21, Geist To: *.Decepticon From: Geist Subject: Behavioral concerns and memory discrepensies ~text only~ Greetings. I, geist, have returned from my leave of absense. Nepsa was theraputic. Soon after I returned yesterday, Cyclonus alerted me to sensor readings of not only a strange storm but also psi-readings in the immediate vicinity of our well guarded base of operations in Oceana. Topside I tracked down the source. Whom I found appearss to be our Catechism, thought dead after leaving on a recruitment mission to the outter rim almost a month ago. She was damaged and at first appeared disorientated. Soon after communicating with her, others gathered. Among which was Avalanche. And soon after that, a party of Autobots arrived in a shuttle apparently investigating the same sensor readings that originally alerted us to Catechisms return. Violence erupted. And surprisingly, of note, Avalanche was all for this. Most unusual. He found our ways strange, as does now Catechism. After the battle in which Avalanche destroyed Durango, the Autobot aristocrat, the rest of the Autobots fled. Of note, some of the Autobots behaved most strangely. Kup showed mercy. Red Alert appeared to also want to rescue Soundwave and Hinder from Kup even though he passed up his chance to deliver a killing strike. Today, after Catechism has undergone repairs and some restful recovery time, we discussed things with her and discovered her memories of our history do not match ours. And her view is that she is in an afterlife in which she is being punished. Consequently, I have deemed it necessary to her health that we undergo a mission that would, if successful, dispell her dark sense of unreality. As to her identity... I believe she believes she is Catechism. And I also believe it unlikely these discrepensies in attitude and memory are not logical to what brainwashing would be intended to serve. Avalanche should be talked to as well. I am worried about him. The mission mentioned before is a strike and rescue operation that, should any of you volunteer to join in, should come see us at the OCeana base. Myself, Fleet, and two of our Predacons are all versed in the initial stage of planning. Cyclonus, you know me and my methods. We will be efficient and do only what is necessary to liberate our enslaved commrades while crippling their internment camp. Perhaps we should consult our Guide in hiding. It is always good to consult his wisdom. Report ends. Decepticon Faction board, Mon Dec 22, Geist ~text only~ TO: *.DCommand FROM: Geist SUBJECT: Meeting Request Message to be cycled through command channels to reach our Guide, Galvatron. Geist of Special Operations division and other Decepticons requesting His council concerning recent events and imminent mission. Long live the agents of freedom. ~end~ M-Decepticon Faction Report, Mon Dec 22, Fleet Fleet smiles at the camera, giving it a jaunty salute with a flourish. "Wing Leader Fleet, reporting. Due to Catechism's continued odd behavior, I took her out today on an escort mission to safeguard American refugees fleeing the ruined northern continent. She continued with her unusual behavior, and was most agitated at the prospect of safeguarding humans, although she grudgingly did what was asked of her. Odder still, however, was the arrival of none other than wicked Wrecker Springer, only perhaps not so wicked after all. He immediately declared that he wasn't there for a fight, then came up with a tall tale of not being the Springer we knew and actually being from an alternate dimension and such. A few days ago, such a story would have been utterly unbelievable, but... his story of events before waking up here matches Catechism's, almost exactly. "We allowed him to accompany us on our escort reason, so that we could observe his behavior. And, well, he /did/ behave himself. If this /is/ the Springer we're used to, he's developed a remarkable amount of restraint very recently. Like us, he seemed to put priority on the safety of the humans. He also had an offer, and, more shocking, a request for aid. Simply put, it's this: Springer does not like it here, does not intend to stay here, but doesn't know how long he will be here. He says he and the other Autobots that came over with him could not possibly stand alongside our Autobots, and for as long as he is here, it's us or no one. "Shocking words coming from the chief Wrecker, but there they are. "I told him that the decision was not mine, and have arranged a means to contact him once a decision's been made, as well as a means to verify that he is not our Springer." The Seeker shrugs, expression a bit disbelieving, very uncertain, but faintly, just faintly, hopeful as well. "And there we have it. I can't say I trust the guy entirely yet, but we're faced with other issues, too. Can we afford to turn down allies? And, if these... these good Autobots need our help, can we truly, in good conscience, turn them away? It's not my call, but I say we take the risk. Even if it is a trick, I'm fully confident in my abili- erm, our ability to correct things in time." Fleet's grin widens, and he repeats the fancy salute. "Wing Leader Fleet, out!" Decepticon faction board, Tue Dec 23, Geist ~text report~ TO: *.Decepticon FROM: Geist SUBJECT: Refresher course in Victory It is with a great amount of both joy and relief that I give the news. Crystal City Internment Camp has been emptied of it's Decepticon prisoners. Welcome the survivors of that despicable place home. This victory was only possible through the invaluable contributions of the following: Fleet and Razorclaw. Our brave Decepticon soldiers who ut themselves on the line in battle outside the camp walls. Providing ample diversion for the formidable Autobot opposition. They stuck it out to the very end. Fireflight and Red Alert of the other dimension. Autobots of a nobler background and character. They have been stuck with our Autobots. They must have great courage. While Fireflight fought like a Seeker, Red Alert provided inside sabotage, unlocking all the camps locks. Fireflight is under our care now at our base. Red Alert chose to remain out in the field for reasons unspoken. Our thoughts with him. Among those liberated are our friends Headstrong and Wildrider. Both were very eager to leave their cells. It was through Headstrong's reunion with the rest of the Predacons that the tide was turned outside the camp walls. Predaking's return drove the Autobots off and allowed the final passage to freedom to be taken. A full roster of returned Decepticons as well as a list of those who perished in the camp are attached to this report. Let us take care of eachother so that we not lose those recovered again. And let us show our gratitude for their return by celebrating life and freedom. And let us thank our new other-dimensional freinds by doing the best we can to helping them find a way back home. ~file ends~ M-EDC Faction post, Tue Dec 23, Andi Lassiter '*The cold, efficient voice of Intel head Lassiter begins speaking, no video feed to go with the audio.* EDC Commander Xabat, I have discovered some interesting information about our mechanical adversaries. During an attempt to apprehend Autobot Kup for information gathering purposes, I observed some rather uncharacteristic behavior patterns. He...expressed genuine relief at seeing me, and then when my intentions were made clear he merely ingnited some energon to make his escape. He never once raised a weapon against me or my men. Quite unlike his usual self. I recommend further investigation. Lassiter out. M-EDC Faction post, Tue Dec 23, Compton Xabat The hooded face of EDC Commander Xabat appears on-screen, fixing the camera with a steely glare. "Well done, Mrs. Lassiter. You did not capture the Autobot, but you did acquire something far more important: *Information.* Perhaps there is some sort of mutiny underway in the Autobots. If so, then this merits further investigation by all available personnel. Use lies and deception as necessary. Do whatever it takes to learn more! Remember, we have stayed alive and relevant to Earth's affairs for this long for one reason and one reason only, and that is not military might. No, we are still here because for all of our enemies' high technology, *we* are more cunning than the robots, and anything they throw at us, we can steal and make our own." He delivers a straight armed salute to the camera. "HAIL EDC!" Off-camera, a woman's voice says, "Honey, we're out of beer! Can you send someone to get more beer?" Xabat's eyes narrow at something off-screen. "Honey, I'm on the vid-cam," he hisses, then, at the viewer, he says, "Ahem. EDC Commander, out!" Nightly news, Wed Dec 24, Geist And that was tonights news. We at the CBN news desk would like to wish you Merry Brianmas. Goodnight." Catechism's Epilogue, Tue Dec 30, Catechism A few weeks after the strange visitors from another dimension vanished, the native Catechism returned from the galactic rim, where she had tried to rally support for the Decepticons. She brought with her a strapping starfighter named Jhiaxus. And his personal army. What happened to Mirror Xabat?, Tue Dec 30; Compton Xabat No one is sure what happened to the mysterious EDC Commander, Compton Xabat. It is believed that he died by his own doomsday weapon during a failed attempt to destroy Europe and all of the Autobots on it. However, Xabat appeared to anticipate the possibility of his demise, and the EDC has boasted of an all-new leader ready to take his place. This leader is a genetic amalgam of all of humanity's greatest conquerors throughout history, including Xabat, and specially trained to lead the EDC to its final victory over the machines. Some believe, however, that Xabat continues to watch over the EDC from the shadows, just in case he needs to step in... MirrorSweeps Epilogue, Tue Dec 30, Sunder After the Autobots and Decepticons from the "normalverse" returned home, Sunder led the charge to reinvigorate the Decepticons and fight back more fiercely against the Evil Autobots. The Sweep that got lobotomized by the Evil Autobots eventually made a full recovery and is fighting to free others. Rumors of Sweepcubs are totally unfounded. Markdown's Fate, Tue Dec 30, Markdown After the release of the Decepticon prisoners from Crystal City, Markdown lacked a cheap and easy source of labor for his goods. He lost millions of enerchips as a result, and his budding "A-Mart" intergalactic chain of retail stores has collapsed in on itself. Markdown has last been seen in Berlin, under a shelter made from cardboard boxes in an alley, drinking his sorrows away. The Path of The Earth, Tue Dec 30, Lightspeed After returning to Earth from the Ruins of Cybertron, Lightspeed goes on for months, talking to other Autobots, humans, anyone about The Path of The Earth. About how their way of fighting is all wrong and how they need to stop. Eventually he starts to gather up a following of Earthites, as they call themselves, and soon start their own underground homes and cathedrals. Despite many attempts, Lightspeed continues to live, and continues to spread the word of the Earth. The First Book of The Path of The Earth details his rise to enlightenment, and foretells of the eventual Rising of The Rock, who shall one day drop the Earthen Elbow on the evil ones. Astrotrain..., Tue Dec 30, Astrotrain Though none of the cross-universe travellers had seen him, there actually had been an aternate universe Astrotrain before the dramatic events took place. By sheer coincidence and the chances of about fifty bazillion to one, Mirror Astrotrain was at the exact same point in time where regular Astrotrain came through. As a result, Mirror Atrain was sent catapulting across countless dimensions and realities, until he came to a halt in the universe of the Fuzzy Midget People (hereafter referred to as FMP). M-Atrain quickly established himself as a dominant figure in this new universe, and rose to command much political power and influence in the FMP nation. Tragically, years later, he would be found deactivated in his throneroom, apparently the victim of having "Partied till he blew his circuits all over the wall." Rather than erect a statue in his honor, the FMP people put M-Atrain himself on display at their nationwide travelling museum. The fact that the final pose in his death throes involved a certain raised finger was considered purely coincidental in the FMP universe, where a middle finger is considered a sign of respect. Wildrider's Epilogue, Wed Dec 31, Wildrider Wildrider, inspired by Red Alert's suggestion that he should do something with his freedom, became a master of the Death by a Thousand Papercuts style of combat. Currently, the only solution the Autobots see to stopping the guerrilla strikes of Wildrider and other agents of V.O.C.A.B.U.L.A.R.Y. (Vehicles Oppressed Cruelly Against Brutality Uprising Largely Aggressively Readily Yare) is to institute an aggressive recycling program to prevent the production of surplus paper, to cut off V.O.C.A.B.U.L.A.R.Y. from its primary form of ammunition. Epilogue: Mirror Red Alert, Wed Dec 31, Red Alert The Mirrorverse Red Alert was, as already established, enjoying a vacation when the incursion began. News eventually reached him that there was an imposter masquerading as him, but he refused to return to Earth to deal with the situation, reasoning that this would not only ultimately limit his double's ability to pretend to be him, but should help him to avoid any "friendly fire" incidents from people mistaking him for the "good" Red Alert (or people just claiming to make that mistake, for that matter). This proved to be a mistake, and raised the ire of his superiors. While too useful to be scrapped, he could be punished, and he was - Red Alert was permanently hard-wired into the security systems of Autobot Castle and Crystal City. Now he sees more, hears more, observes more than ever before, but he is completely denied the opportunity for the self-indulgences he was once so famous for. Indeed, he lacks even the ability to move his true body or interact with other Transformers on anything resembling a normal social level. Once, he took great pleasure in watching. Now, that's all he can do. What happened to: Americon?, Fri Jan 02, Americon Mirror Universe Americon became despondent after he learned of Fusillade's death. Oh, how he loved to perch on her shoulder like a parrot, advising her as she looted Autobot supply ships, and maybe snatching a bit of the loot, himself. Alas, those days are over for him, and Americon has mostly gone into seclusion. His dreary, unmotivated demeanor is of great concern to the other Decepticons, but no one knows how to console him. Category:Reports